Pneumatic planters with a plurality of seed meters are well known to plant seeds upon or in the ground at various depths and spacings. The seeds are singulated and metered by a seed metering disc with pockets, holes or combinations thereof, and using either a vacuum or positive air pressure. However, these known seed meters and seed discs are limited to a single input. Sustainable crop production requires supplemental additions of nutrients in the form of fertilizers. Supplemental nutrients may be applied with the planter but require additional attachments. In addition, only very low concentrations may be applied if the fertilizers are applied on or near the seeds. Low concentrations broadcast or band applied adjacent to or below the seed may be quickly tied up in soil chemical reactions and become unavailable for seedling and plant growth. A point injection (spoke wheel) fertilizer device is capable of concentrating nutrients in the soil, but only nutrients in a liquid form and with variable proximity to the metered seeds. A method and apparatus are needed to allow seed and fertilizer to be metered into the ground at the concentrations and with the precision necessary to minimize nutrient immobilization by soil, avoid seedling injury and optimize the uptake of applied nutrients through the plant life cycle. The fertilizer should be placed as concentrations approximately equal distances between seeds within a seed furrow and/or between seed furrows to minimize plant nutrient immobilizations by soil. This method should increase the nutrient use efficiency of applied supplemental fertilizers and enhance plant productivity.